Strapping machines, both automatic and manual, are known for securing straps around loads.
Steel strap can be used to secure loads, such as structural steel members, pipe, steel coils, metal plates and like materials that could otherwise overload or compromise the integrity and/or strength of plastic strap material. Typically, a hand-held tensioning tool is positioned on the load and the strap is positioned in the tool and tensioned. A seal is then applied to the strap to secure the tensioned strap around the load.
The seals can be of the crimp-type, in which a seal element is positioned around overlying courses of strap material and crimped onto the strap. Alternately, a crimp-less seal, which uses a set of interlocking cuts in the strap can be used. Alternately still, a spot weld can be used to join the two ends of the strap. The hand-held tools can be fully manual or can be powered, such as by pneumatic motors, electric motors or the like.
Welding steel strap is also known, but is currently only done using spot weld and inert-gas (i.e., TIG) welding processes. During production, steel strap is spot welded, butt welded or inter-gas welded to join feed coils together to maintain a continuous manufacturing process.
Typically, steel strap has a coating to prevent rust or corrosion from accumulating on the strap. In order to effectively weld the strap to itself using spot welding techniques, the coating must first be removed so that the bare metal is welded together. Material preparation and welding can be a time consuming and labor intensive effort. Nevertheless, painted strap is still spot welded, however, joint strength cannot be consistently maintained.
Accordingly, there is a need for an automated steel strap welding machine. Desirably, such a machine can apply, tension and seal steel strap material around a load. More desirably, such a machine can be used with steel strap having a coating thereon, without the use of a crimp-type seal, and without removal of the coating. More desirably still, such a machine includes modular components to allow for quick replacement of components to minimize machine down time.